Dobby's Mission
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Dobby gets given a mission- he needs to stop Harry Potter, to warn him


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 655

Title: Dobby's Mission

Warnings: Mentions torture

* * *

Hogwarts:

Yearly:

Prompt 672 [Restriction] No female characters

Mythology Club: Dialogue: "You'll suffer for what you did."

Wandmakers:

Wood: . Black Walnut - (word) desire,

Core: Dragon heartstring - (character) Draco Malfoy

Pop Figures:Ahsoka

2\. Headdress - [Trait] Headstrong

3\. Face markings - [Word] Command

Hangman: [Character] Dobby

* * *

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. He didn't want to be in the book shop, the signing of Gilderoy Lockhart was covering the shop in screaming woman. He found them shallow beings. All focused on one thing. He saw a book on Baselik's and pulled a page from the book, carefully folding it and placing the page in his pocket before placing the book down. He made sure he wasn't spotted.

Draco had seen his father slip the book into the youngest Weasley's cauldron. She wouldn't notice, the book was just as tatty as the rest of the second hand books she was getting to start school with.

When he got to the Manor, he called Dobby to his room. Dobby knew how he felt about Harry Potter, having found his stash of photos of the boy under the mattress.

"Dobby," Draco greeted as he popped into the bedroom.

"Master Draco," he greeted, with a bow.

"I'm sure you know about the book father had," Draco started out cautiously.

Dobby nodded. "Evil book," he muttered softly.

"Yes Dobby," Draco said. "The book is about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he added. He saw the house-elf's eyes go wide at the mention.

"The book will open the Chamber Of Secrets, like it happened before," he continued. "The snake in the Chamber will hurt and kill Muggle borns and Half-Bloods, and Potter will be a target." Draco announced, pacing back and forth in his room.

"What can Dobby do for Master Draco?" Dobby asked curiously.

"We need to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts," Draco said. "He will be in danger, we need to save him."

"Dobby save Harry Potter?" he responded.

"Yes, Dobby, we need to stop him going back to Hogwarts at any means, promise me Dobby," Draco begged.

"Of course, Master," he replied.

"And Dobby," Draco added.

"Yes sir?" Dobby asked puzzled, he thought he was being dismissed.

"Don't get caught, okay? Father can't know about this," Draco said, voice lowering to almost a whisper.

Dobby nodded again. "You know what will happen should you fail, or get caught," Draco threatened. He couldn't allow this elf to fail, his father would never forgive him if he found out he was plotting against him. He would probably be cursed by his own father at hearing about his affections for Harry Potter.

"Dobby, first tell Winky I'd like some tea," he said curtly, finally dismissing the elf. "Fail, and you'll suffer for what you did," were the last words Dobby heard as he left master Draco's room.

* * *

And with that on Dobby's mind, he went about figuring out how to stop the wizard Harry Potter from going back to Hogwarts. His first part of the plan was to cut Harry off from his friends, by stealing his mail, so that he would think his friends had forgotten about him. Dobby had a clear command, and he would do his best to accomplish his mission.

Then he would go to him, and appeal to his sense of self-preservation, surely nobody wants to be in constant danger? Dobby knew he didn't, if he could ever be free from the Malfoy's he would choose that freedom any day. He shivered at the thought of punishment if he failed Draco, he would be as bad as the older Malfoy. Pureblood's don't accept gay, as they think themselves about others, Draco would torture him, to protect the secret. Draco's secret desire- Harry Potter.

Dobby had been the only one allowed into Draco's sanctuary, and he wasn't planning on letting him down, no matter how badly he wished he didn't belong to them. So, a few months before term was meant to start, he decided he needed to go pay Mr Harry Potter a visit, and convince him that he shouldn't go back.

He knew what would happen if he failed, and he didn't like to think about it. He wouldn't fail, he was _sure_ of it...


End file.
